Percy Jackson Series: Annabeth's side
by Jannahs14
Summary: Annabeth talks about her own sightings ever since Percy Jackson, the son of the Sea god, entered camp half blood. The story reaches up until the bonfire. thanks :


Fanfiction for_**Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief**_

Annabeth's side of view

Chapter 1: THE BUTTERED POPCORN PUDDING

The first time I saw Percy Jackson I knew he was the one. He's gotta be the one. I can't wait much longer at this point. Aside from thinking that, he looked kind of troublesome like most half-bloods do. We heard a rather loud thump on the porch, the entrance of Half-Blood Hill. Chiron and I went there to check it out. We saw Percy, sweaty and tired with Grover slung on his back. If I can recall, Grover was saying "Food". I focused my eyes on the boy and looked at him rather sternly.

"He's the one. He must be." I told Chiron.

"Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside." He ordered me. So I did.

The next day, Chiron gave me instructions to feed the mysterious boy. He also told me his name was Percy Jackson. I went to the nurse's station and received some pudding to feed him. I was rather hungry so I took a spoonful of the caramel-coloured pudding. It tasted great! It was like the buttered popcorn people (_normal_people) were selling at the fair. Anyway, I got a seat and placed it next to his bed. He was saying weird things while he was sleeping. It sounded rather interesting so I leaned over and tried to focus on what he was saying, but I can't make out some words. Only the part about Mrs. Dodds, his math teacher, being vaporized to millions of bits, after that, nothing came to me anymore. He was rather disgusting, drooling in his sleep. When he started to wake up, I held the spoon tightly and dipped it in the pudding. He tasted it and had that satisfied look that made me feel like, _'I'm sure I can ask him NOW.' _Well, I gave him another spoonful, but the spoon can't fit in so some of the pudding dripped off. I had to scrape it away from his chin.

"Hey, What will happen at the summer solstice?" I asked him. I found myself rushing him for an answer.

"What?" He asked me. I know he knows so there's no pretending he doesn't know, but I asked him anyway. I looked around if anybody was there 'cause what I'm asking him is confidential. If anybody knew I asked him...

"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" I saw the bewilderment in his eyes so I started to think he didn't really know.

"I'm sorry, I don't..." He started, but somebody knocked on the door. I quickly shoved the pudding in his mouth before he can answer anything to me. I guess he was unconscious again because he didn't move after that. I placed the bowl of pudding next to me and tried to slip out of the room before anybody saw me but turns out it was only Argus, our driver. He had dozens of eyes everywhere. He told me he would take my place now and guard Percy while I do some practice. As I was going out, a lot of thoughts were occurring to me all at the same time that I can't process it anymore. I tried to focus on my bow and arrow and my sword while I was practicing but nothing made me forget about what's gonna happen. Percy's gotta be the one. I'm just sure of it. But how can I prove it?

Chapter 2: CABIN ELEVEN

While I was in a middle of a bow-and-arrow session with some other half-blood, Chiron called me to the porch, not the one near the entrance of Half-Blood Hill, but another porch that separates the lake from the land. Anyway, I followed Chiron to the porch, and lucky me 'cause drool boy is here. We went up to the end of the porch to meet him. He saw me standing with Mr. D and continued to walk with Grover. I heard Grover whisper to him,

"The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's a camper, but she's here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..." I guess he stopped after that. Grover pointed Chiron for Percy. Suddenly, I saw Percy's eyes twinkle with recognition.

"Mr. Brunner!" He cried. Wait. Mr Brunner? Oh, I remember. Chiron was out nearly every day when the human classes started. I didn't much hear Chiron, but I saw him offer Percy a seat. I guess I was day dreaming because I just heard Chiron call my name.

"Annabeth?" He called out to me. Of course, I came forward. Chiron smiled and continued to introduce me.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth my dear, why don't you check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now." I wasn't really sure if I should follow Chiron or not, but it's Chiron we're talking about so I just replied,

"Sure, Chiron. Come with me Percy." While we were walking, I felt like someone was looking at me. I turned my head to see Percy staring at me; his eyes were going up and down like he was inspecting me for ticks or something. Then suddenly, our eyes met. I can still see the inspecting look on his face so I just turned away. I have to look at something to avoid at his staring. I glanced at the minotaur horn he was carrying, then I looked back at him. Now he has a proud look like he's expecting me to say something nice or something with admiration, but don't expect too much, kid. I started racking my brain for something to say. I thought about the time I was spoon feeding him or when he was sleeping...

"You drool when you sleep." After that, I sprinted off down the lawn, but I can still feel him staring at me, but eventually, he just walked away. I signed with relief as I sat down on a large boulder. After like, half an hour later, I started to feel that I'm wasting my time sitting here and doing nothing, so I went to where Chiron told me to come after an hour; In cabin eleven to tour Percy around, but I'm sure Chiron already did most of the tour. After a while, I saw the two of them coming near the cabin. I pretended to read my Greek book. When they reached me, I looked at Percy with one brow up while the other one, down. Chiron pointed Cabin Eleven, then lowered his point and looked at me,

"Annabeth, I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?" He asked me a glint of pleading on his face, so I just gave in.

"Yes, sir." I told the wary Chiron. Chiron told Percy, "Cabin Eleven, make yourself at home."

He looked at Cabin Eleven with a small look of disgust. I got used to it, though. All the new comers that go to Cabin Eleven already made that face numerous times. He opened the door of Cabin Eleven and had a quick glance at the boys and girls that are crowding there. While he stared, the members of Eleven were, too. They were anxious who the new comer is. He just kinda stood they like a statue, so I gave him a nudge of the hip.

"Well?" I demanded. "Go on." He tripped when he walked inside. He was using baby steps, for Pete's sake. What a nuisance. _

I felt kind of sorry for Percy being laughed at so I told Percy to never mind them. "Percy Jackson, meet Cabin Eleven." I added. Someone asked him, "Regular or Undetermined?" I guess he didn't know what to say 'cause he looked like somebody cut his tongue so I just filled in for him. "Undetermined." Everybody groaned. Luke looked at all of them with shame and said, "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for." He welcomed Percy in and gave him a spot on the wooden floor; I felt like he forgot to tell something to Percy so I filled in for the guy, too.

"Percy, this is Luke. He's counsellor for now." My voice sounded sweet and cuddly while I said that sentence. I had a deep, deep crush on Luke. I admit I do. Percy had an angry-and-confused face on and asked in a tired tone, "For now?" Luke looked at him and told him that's he's undetermined and all undetermined campers were sent here. He sat on the puny part of his place here in Cabin Eleven. "How long will I be here?" He asked, clearly annoyed by the bad news. "Good question. Until you're determined." Luke replied while looking at the minotaur horn he was holding. "How long will that take?" Okay, this guy is getting on my nerves now, asking so many questions. All the campers laughed at him. He placed on a pouty look. Typical. I tried to lure him away from the campers. "Come on, I'll show you the volleyball court." I told him. "I've already seen it, no need, Annabeth. Chiron showed me—" I decided to cut him off. Luke was watching. I fluffed my hair a bit and placed a serious frown on my face. "Come on." I can see he didn't wanna leave to I grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside where I'm sure Luke can't see me. Even if we were like, a mile away from Cabin Eleven, Percy and I can still hear the demonic laughter of Cabin Eleven's campers.

Chapter 3: I GET SHOWERED WITH TOILET WATER

When we were a few feet away from that meter/radius or something, I faced Percy, "Jackson, you have to be better than that." I told him while looking at him straight in the eye. "What?" He asked. I'm thinking he's deaf now. =_="

I rolled my eyes and mumbled to myself, "I can't believe I thought you were the one." I guess he started to get annoyed with _the-one_ business 'cause, for the first time, he started to raise his voice. "What's your problem? All I know is I killed some bull guy—" I felt a small sensation of jealousy and stiff anger stir inside of me. Isn't he aware of what he did? He barely thought of it as a big deal! The next thing I knew I was getting angry, too. "Don't talk like that! You know how many kids at this camp wished they had your chance?"

"To get killed?" He asked with pure innocence. I started to massage my nose bridge for support. My head was starting to ache. This kid really IS a nuisance. He still didn't get the point. "To kill a Minotaur! What do you think we train for?" I started to feel haggard and stressed out like a dirty rag. He shook his head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotuar, the same one in the stories..." Good, he's starting to get the point. "Yes," I told him with encouragement. "Then there's only one." He asked me. "Yes." I said with sure accomplishment of making him believe he really _did_kill it; but then, there's a catch. "And he _died_, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the Labyrinth, so..." I saw he, at least, knew some basic Greek stuff, so I just wanted to make it clear to him...

"Percy, Monsters DON'T die. They can be killed, but they don't die." I cleared my voice with satisfaction. He slumped his shoulders and had that sad look in his eyes again, "Oh, thanks. That clears it up." I became sad for him. "Percy, Mrs. Dodds, she isn't dead." I started, but he cut me off real quick.

"How did you...?" He asked me with a surprised expression. I grinned and got to the point.

"You talk while you sleep, drool boy."

"Wait. I DROOL?" He asked in bewilderment. I rolled my eyes. "Um, yeah?" I said with a chuckle. He laughed. We talked about the Minotaur, his mother, Mrs. Dodds until we reached the volleyball court. While we were talking, Clarisse, god Ares' kid, showed up with a nasty grin on her face. "Well! A newbie!" Percy looked over. Clarisse stomped toward us with three other Ares children following her like shadows. I started to feel protective and covered Percy with my hands raised from side to side, my body in front of his; then I started to speak up.

"Clarisse, why don't you polish your spear or something?" A bead of sweat ran from my forehead to my cheek. I can feel Percy, a bit frightened, behind me, as stiff as a wall. Clarisse showed her braced teeth at us with pure disgust.

"Sure, Miss Princess, so I can run you through with it on Friday night." She replied with a snicker. I felt bad and abused to my rights. I shouted out to her, "_Erre es korakas!"_ Which means, 'Go to the cows!' in Greek. My eyebrows knitted and met and more sweat bled out of me. "You don't stand a chance." Clarisse seemed mad now and that gave me satisfaction. "We'll pulverize you!" she shouted back with courage, but her eye was twitching with nervousness. Clarisse started to feel uneasy so she started to change the subject to Percy, which made him jump.

"Who's this little runt?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares." I said, pointing at her bulgy head. Percy twitched. "Li-like...the war god?" he asked. He was as white as paper. This gave Clarisse strength. "You got a problem with that?" she sneered. Percy saw this gave Clarisse satisfaction and stood taller, with fists closed tightly. "No, but it explains the bad smell." My eyes grew large and my lips made an 0 shape. No one EVER dares to speak to Clarisse like that. Clarisse growled at him. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies." She said. Oh uh. Now you're in trouble Percy. My thoughts were screaming at him, '_Run Percy, run!'_ but he didn't, he just stood ground. I touched his shoulder gently and said, "Percy." In a stern voice. "Whatever. Come on, I'll show you." Clarisse turned away, expecting him to follow. I became nervous. "Clarisse—" I tried to argue. "Stay out or this, wise girl." And of course, I can't do anything to defend him. I made a pained look on my face and stayed out of it, as said. Looks like Percy doesn't really need my help, but I followed them to the girls' bathroom. Clarisse took Percy roughly by the neck and dragged him to an empty cubical. I didn't want to get involved, so I followed them up until the door of the bathroom. Suddenly, the cubical where Percy and Clarisse was exploded with toilet water, completely soaking her and her gang of uglies. Yes, you think I'm safe because I'm outside the bathroom. No, that's where you're wrong. All of a sudden, the other vacant toilets started exploding toilet water, and so did the sinks. The whole bathroom went nuts and wet. I was completely soaked from the head up to the toe down. I smelled horrible and weird, but when Percy came out, he was completely dry. No speck at all. I stared at him, "How did you..." "I don't know." We walked out of the door. Outside, Clarisse was soaked in mud. Her camouflage jacket smelled like sewage. She gave Percy a look of absolute hatred. "You're dead, new boy. You are totally dead." She snarled. Percy didn't let that hang for a second, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." I knew he had that in him. After that, Clarisse and her gang left. I stared at him, and he felt that. He placed on a grin and a confused look at the same time and asked me, "What? What are you thinking?" I smiled and squeezed my wet shirt and pointed out to him a flag with the camp logo on it. One with blue and one with red. I looked at him, my eyes twinkling with excitement and spilled it out.

"I'm thinking that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

"Capture the what?" He asked with a laugh on his face.

"Oh, you'll see Percy, you'll see..." I laughed back.

Chapter 4: BONFIRE

After that bathroom incident, I showed Percy some other places around camp. After a while, I looked at myself dripping wet with smelly toilet water. I groaned as I lift my favourite shirt up. This needs some good cleaning. I faced Percy and said, "I've got training to do. Dinner's at seven thirty. It's already six o'clock. Clean up, then just follow your cabin to the Mess Hall." As I was walking away, I heard frantic footsteps coming towards me. I turned around to see Percy. He was panting a little, but I don't mind. "Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets." He said. It was fine for me so I just replied, "Whatever." But I think Percy still feels guilty. "It wasn't my fault." I looked at the guy like he was crazy. Of course it was his fault! Clarisse can't control water! And neither does her gang. After all of that I escorted Percy back in his cabin and went to the cabin of Athena, Cabin Six. I washed myself up and sat on my bed. While I was brushing my hair, I kept thinking who was this boy, the boy of bathrooms? No, there's no god or goddess of bathrooms and sinks... so how did he control all that water? I was one step closer when suddenly, the horn sounded, meaning it's time for supper at the Mess Hall. As I was walking towards the Mess Hall, I saw bathroom boy with Luke and some other cabin eleven campers. I turned my attention to the table where Cabin Six campers are supposed to eat. Turns out, news spread quickly about that bathroom incident. Everybody in the Mess Hall was talking about it. Every single camper knew what happened. They all had unique theories, just as I did, but I think mine's closer than anyone's. I sat down on a seat with my sisters and brothers and tried to focus on my food. I took a glance at Percy, and fortunately, he was minding his business in Cabin Eleven's table. Finally, after all that commotion, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion and everybody fell silent. He raised his glass and shouted, "To the gods!" Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food, grapes, apples, typical human food. All the campers, including Percy, received an empty glass. I took my cup and whispered to it, "Cherry Soda, please." I have this theory that if you whisper to the glass and said please at the end, it will give you the most delicious drink the world has to offer, and of course, no one believed me, but I still do it anyway. I took large portions of food to my plate and scrumptious delicakes from the Wood nymphs and went to the bonfire. I looked at the fire, then closed my eyes and threw the food in the bonfire. I opened my eyes again and said "Athena." and went back to my seat. After that, Mr. D introduced Percy to the whole camp (even though everyone already knew him) and finally we eat. After we ate, we sing songs about the gods. I closed my eyes for a sec and focused myself on the Olympians' Building, standing tall and proud. I smiled and drew my breath. I took a sip of Cherry juice and looked at the bonfire, then at Percy. He seems fine now. He's not frightened or nervous anymore. I smiled at this and stood up. "Oh, where are you going Annabeth? We just started." My sister said, trying to pull me down again. "Oh, I just need some rest, that's all. I'll call it a night. Good night." "Good night Annabeth." I sneaked back inside my cabin and lied on my bed. I closed my eyes, trying to push everything away from my mind and try to rest. And you know, it worked.


End file.
